The Maou Likes What He Sees
by Serenity200
Summary: A soft smile tugged on his lips; before he leaned down to ravish the blond once more. This time the kiss was hot and was met with just as much need from the blond below him. Wolfram moaned in bliss. The thought of the new Maou being a good kisser never...
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Serenity200

**Title:** The Maou Likes What He Sees

**Rating:** R/NC-17

**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram

**Warnings:** Yaoi/Graphic lemon/ Shounen-ai. **Don't like**** it ****do**** NOT**** read**** it** No betta reader.

**Summary: **A soft smile tugged on his lips; before he leaded down to ravish the blond once more. This time the kiss was hot and was met with just as much need from the blond below him. Wolfram moaned in bliss. The thought of the new Maou being a good kisser never even crossed his mind and yet here he was, finding out first hand, and dear gods did he ever!

_Smack!_

Wolfram von Bielefeild found himself once again smacked across the face, this time there was enough force in the hit to send the once proud warrior to his keens. Damn. He had really pissed off the guards this time, the metallic taste of his own blood quickly filling his senses, he was going to feel that later.

"Damn Mazoku! Can't take orders but you sure as hell know how to bark them out don't you?!" The guard sneered spitting a few _inches_ from where Wolfram had fallen.

Wolfram von Bielefeild, age eighty-two by Mazoku years, yet looked no older than an eighteen year old boy, twisted from his curled position on the floor to glare up at the guard who had not only stuck him, but spit at him. Flames of the very element he wielded sparked to life in those deep emerald eyes, his jaw set in a firm scowl, as he forced himself to stand once more. His shoulders taut, his hands at his sides in tight white knuckles.

The guard swallowed and took a step back, uncertainty in his beady eyes. Wolfrom smirked then, he had gotten the reaction he was hopping for. The guard realized his mistake then and gritted his teeth before brining his hand back, the whip in his hand falling free and twitched almost in excitement that it might taste new flesh.

But the betting never came. A swift hand reached out to hold the guard's hand before he could lash out. "No need for that, Harris, you don't want to leave a mark on his _pretty_ face do you?" The thinner man asked.

The guard, Harris, chuckled then lowering his hand and winding up the whip once more, "Your right, Marker, it would be a shame to ruin such a _pretty_ thing."

The pair laughed and walked off leaving Wolfram seething in their wake unable to say or do much of anything. It was true, he was rather…good-looking. Lithe frame held broad shoulders which were showed off nicely in that royal blue jacket he wore. It was once new, not more than four weeks ago yet it was still in tact. A once white puff of a tie could be seen under the collar, meeting a gold chain and blue gems at the neck. Matching pants enveloped a slim waist and legs until meet by black boots which were worn and dirty just like most of him now.

Despite all this he still looked rather _beautiful_. His skin was a pale creamy white, tones and textures that made you question if it were as smooth to the touch as it looked from any distance. His golden locks were short yet were long enough to curl just right in all the right places. But his most captivation feature had to be his eyes. Even if the best emerald in the world were to glow green with envy it would not come close to the brilliant shade of green eyes this blond had. He truly was breathtaking…

For all the good looks he had they never brought him anything but trouble. His current situation was a perfect example of this. Wolfram von Bielefeild, third son to the last Maou, high ranking solider in the Mazoku army, wielder of the fire elemental was now a lowly slave of _humans_. Just thinking about it sickened the blond. But his current predicament was no one's fault but his own. He had foolishly gone out to confirm a tip one of his subordinates had informed him on. It was near the human territory, he knew that, but he foolishly dismissed the _chance_ of danger he could encounter on his own.

But it had happened. Not only had he stumbled onto human territory but it was located near an Esoteric Stone mine, a dangerous toxin to the full Mazoku. Weakened under the stones power Wolfram was quickly defeated, stripped of his sword, and dragged away to the city's capital. It was here the real torture began. While the city was home to the many workers of the mines, it was far enough away that the blond Mazoku could regain powers lost and over power the city's solders.

To keep this from happening King Belal called upon the best Houjutsu user in the regain to make something special. Dr. Belma, as she liked to be called, had worked for King Belal only once before to make a special item such as this. A collar, a collar fused with Esoteric Stones. This one was not as strong as the first one she had made only a few weeks before but powerful nonetheless. The collar was black, smooth to the touch save for the rough ridges of the three blue stones along the front.

Once this collar was places on Lord Wolfram von Bielefeild his Mazoku drained leaving his body weak and ailing. For two weeks his body lashed out against the toxins of the stones, his Mazoku trying to regain control yet failing terribly. During those days he was left alone in the large holding pens to suffer though the adjustment. Luckily for Wolfram he was stubborn, incredibly so. Even after fourteen days in that pen with the power of the Esoteric Stone around his neck he did not die, he persevered and his body eventually adjusted to its new weakened state.

He could no longer use his magic, it was sealed within him, always bubbling just above the surface, just barely out of his reach. He would eventually die if the collar remained, he knew this. No Mazoku could live without their magic; it was a part of them. And that's the reason he fought back, his pride would not allow him to surrender to the humans and their Esoteric Stones.

C.A.G.E.D

Hours had passed since Wolfram's confrontation with the two guards, it was dinner time. All the other workers were shuffled into a makeshift dinning area. It was outside, in a field that was surrounded by a wooden fence Wolfram could easily hop over and escape. But the fence was not the problem, it never was. It was the damn collar around his neck. Wolfram was sure he was being watched, as every time he got even within five feet of the fence his collar reacted. He had learned this the hard way and the red ring around his neck was proof of this.

To make matters worse, though meals were to be the only time workers got to have free time, this meant nothing for Wolfram. Meals were always 'How-To- Torture -The-Mazoku-Time' for the guards as they found endless ways to send the blond Mazoku seething in rage, hoping to piss him off just enough that he'd forget about the collar and the power it held over him long enough for him to try and attack them with his magic. In the beginning it worked, and the field echoed with the screams of pain from the young prince as he would fall to the ground in pain. Humans truly were cruel.

And today was no different.

"Hey, _Princess_, your lucky Marker was there to stop me today, otherwise your hide would have been mine."

Wolfram's hands slowed from the delicate movements it made as he used the flimsily utensils give to him as he flinched, "No thanks, you're not my type." He said evenly before going back to his meal not even bothering to toss Harris a glance.

The large bulky man froze, color spreading over his checks. "What did you say, Mazoku?"

Wolfram made a big deal of stopping, dropping his tools and turning slowly to face Harris. "What are you thick in the head too? I said 'you're not my type." He made a shooing motion with his hand and turned back to his meal.

A smirk played upon his lips as he heard the human react just as he was hopping for. Harris stood behind him now, hands on either side of Wolfram as they clamped over his shoulders, hard. That's all the blond prince needed, the events that followed were a blur: Wolfram stood up sharply, effectively head butting the larger male who cried out and stumbled back holding his face. While off balance Wolfram twisted slightly to jab him in the gut with his elbow, Harris went down and Wolfram followed.

By this time a small crowd of people had gathered, none joined in; however they did cheer the fight on. Wolfram did not know how long he was hunched over the larger male punching his face in but when he was finally pulled off his hands were sore and smudged with blood.

"Feel better, von Bielefeild?"

Wolfram looked up, emerald eyes darting around the crowd to look for the owner of the voice. The crowd stilled and shuffled until it parted and none other than King Belal and Dr. Belma stood side by side. The King looked to his fallen guard his face twisting into an unreadable expression for some time before he looked back to Wolfram.

"I think you could use a time out," He glanced over to his right and Dr. Belma smiled raising her staff, the red Esoteric Stone glowed faintly triggering his own stones and the collar reacted. He was down before he could brace himself.

"Get him cleaned up, then send him to the Maou." King Belal said before turning on his heel and leaving.

/_The Maou_/

C.A.G.E.D

Wolfram was dragged out the mines to the King's palace. This was a first for him as he had never been anywhere outside the mines. He fought to stay conciseness long enough to know what was happening with him, but it was difficult, that damn Dr. Belma kept zapping him with her damn staff every time he seemed to be regaining conciseness. Her torment didn't cease until they entered a rather large bathing area. There the good doctor left him with a few handmaidens while the guards stood guard outside the large marble doors. Here the blond Mazoku was stripped of his uniform, protesting the whole time, and scrubbed down completely. Once scrubbed clean he was carried to the large bath where he was covered in sweet scented oils and shampoos for his hair.

Once the maids had made sure he was as clean as he could be he was pulled out the bath and toweled off. By this time Wolfram had gained enough of his senses back, he sputtered and blushed horribly at all the attention he was getting. Weak protests were made but promptly ignored as he was shoved into another room where two articles of clothing were laid out for him.

Wolfram blinked, once, twice, three times. He spun on his heels to glare at the guards that were standing at the door's entrance.

"W-what the hell is that?!" A red hue had stained his cheeks as he jabbed a finger to a certain article of clothing.

"Your attire for the night." Came a voice he recognized to be Dr. Belma. From the sound of it she was waiting outside the room as well. "Put it on."

Wolfram gritted his teeth as he looked back to the offending article of clothes once more. There folded up neatly were a pair of black undergarments, nothing out of the usual for him, but beside it lay a pink, frilled, nightdress. It even had bows, _bows_.

Wolfram's left eye twitched, "You can't expect me to actually wear this!"

"If you don't I'll com in there and put it on for you."

Something in Dr. Belma's voice made Wolfram's blush grow. "No thanks!" He stood there before the nightdress for some time glaring at it as if he expected it to come to life and bite him for some time before grabbing the thing and pulling it over his head.

No matter how bad he thought it could be, it turned out much worse. The dress fell off his shoulders slightly allowing the creamy skin of his neck and shoulders bare for any to see. The sleeves were long and came to a stop at his wrist in pink frills. Along his chest were bows and even more frills lined the end of the dress around his ankles.

Dr. Belma peaked in then, a smirk on her lips, "My, my, you look ever so lovely. I think your Maou might be impressed."

Wolfram forgot his embarrassment then, "The Maou! You have the Maou? Here!"

/_I thought I had just imagined that…how could this have happened_/

All Dr. Belma graced him with was a knowing smirk before her staff glowed once more and all Wolfram von Bielefeild knew was darkness.

C.A.G.E.D

Wolfram von Bielefeild had always been somewhat of a light sleeper, even in the deepest of sleeps he was always aware of his surroundings so when the blond awoke to find himself not only in an unfamiliar room but and unfamiliar bed he freaked. Bolting up into a sitting position he immediately wished he had not, the feeling of a thousand drums banging in his ear made the poor Mazoku flinch and sink back into bed. Once he stilled he realized the bed was rather comfortable, large plush pillows felt like life-size marshmallows under his pounding head. The sheets were thin yet warm and smelled faintly of roses.

Wolfram blinked, a sudden eerie feeling creeping up his spine. Emerald eyes scanned the room, taking in the very little amount of furniture in the spacious room. Why was he brought here? Why the sudden royal treatment in the baths? …And what was with that feeling of being watched?! Was something in the room with him? Shifting Wolfram tried to sit up once more only to find that he could not move.

/_What the hell_/

He tired again, and again but still his limbs would not move.

/_Is this some kind of after __e__ffect of the collar_/ He mused to himself.

If so why now? He had been exposed to that damn Esoteric Stone's magic for a month why was it is now that it effected him so?

"I see you're awake."

The voice sliced through the silence in the room like a knife. There was someone else in here. Panic arose in the blond solider as he looked about for the source of the voice. It was rather dark in the room save for the single window near the ceiling, moonlight seeped in from the small rectangular opening and poured into to room near the bed.

/_It's night. How long have I been out_/

"Several hours, I was hoping you'd awaken soon."

/_Did-Did he just read my thoughts_/

"Pretty much, your mind's practically screaming at me." The voice chuckled.

Wolfram looking around more franticly now, his head moving slightly as he tried to see more of the room. The movement brought him pain but the situation was unstable, his location unknown, his body stiff. He could tolerate a little pain, this situation certainly called for a little sacrifice.

Then he saw it. Movement out of the corner of his left eye. He strained to move his head in that direction to see more and when he finally did he wished he had not.

Standing just off to the left side of the bed a figure moved and stood before him. The light of the moon hit is back giving him a sort of unworldly glow, accentuating his features. His hair was long, falling past his shoulder blades; it was the darkest shade of black he had ever seen, like the night sky itself. His state dress was unusual, a long black jacket and pants. Everything about him was black. Especially his eyes, large and round yet the pupils were demonic, almost cat-like slits.

/_Black on Black__…the Maou_/

The man's dark eyes were glued to Wolfram's emerald ones. They stared at each other like that for some time, Wolfram in a state of shock the man however was staring at him with an unusual stat of intensity. Without even knowing, Wolfram began to blush. Unable to keep the heated gaze Wolfram looked away for a moment before looking back only to gasp as the man's face was now a few feet from his own.

A hand was raised, feather light fingers brushed along Wolfram's check in a sort of caress. Wolfram's breath hitched in his throat as the other male's face moved closer to his own hovering above his for just a moment before dipping down to capture his lips.

/_W-what the hell_/

Wolfram struggled as much as one without the ability to move one's body could. He tired to pull away only to gasp at the pain that followed. He could no longer move his head and the little gasp of pain was all the Maou needed to slip his tongue into the blonds' mouth. The kiss was hard, the Maou not wanting Wolfram to think about the reason behind it just feel the kiss. And he did, slowly his panic pealed away and all he felt was the kiss and responded to it in turn.

Wolfram shivered as the Mao left his lips and trailed his kisses to his throat where he nibbled the creamy skin that seemed to beg to be touched. The Maou broke contact with him for a moment to peal away the sheet covering the Prince, his hands hovering over the curse of his body, just barely making contact. Dark pools poured into emerald ones, "Your name, what is it?"

Wolfram took several breaths, his eyes searching the eyes above his own before he replied, "Wolfram von Bielefeild."

The Maou smiled, "I am Yuuri Shibuya."

That was all he said before his lips were on Wolfram one more. Teeth gently scraped his skin, making his breath tighten with need. This was so wrong, Wolfram knew this, he did know this man save his name and yet it didn't seem to matter at the moment. He did not pull away from the onslaught of kisses. This felt too damn good for silly things like right and wrong to matter. So for tonight, for right now Wolfram tossed caution to the wind.

This time when the kisses stopped Yuuri stood up completely and unfastened the many buttons of his jacket before shedding the article of clothing altogether. Wolfram couldn't help but gape, his shoulders were broad narrowing down to a slim frame. He was still young but his body was still impressive, slight hits of muscles bunched and flexed with the slightest movements. His hands moved down to unfasten his pants but stilled after that. He moved to crawl on the bed, once more hovering over Wolfram who eyes did not leave him for even a fraction of a second.

Yuuri reached up and ran his hand though Wolfram's short golden locks, tossing it a bit before pushing some behind his ear. A soft smile tugged on his lips; before he leaded down to ravish the blond once more. This time the kiss was hot and was met with just as much need from the blond below him. Wolfram moaned in bliss. The thought of the new Maou being a good kisser never even crossed his mind and yet here he was, finding out first hand, and dear gods did he ever!

Wolfram's hand slid over his chest, and stilled for a moment. He could move!

"I didn't want you to move until I was sure you would not run away." Came Yuuri's muffed reply.

Good move, now that Wolfram could touch him and feel that smooth skin under his fingers the thought of running way seemed unrealistic. He shivered as Yuuri moved his hand down to pull at his nightdress with one hand the other pulling Wolfram up to sit up so he could remove the clothes completely. They stood there, Yuuri straddling Wolfram's hips, both shirtless, Wolfram stripped down to his underwear while Yuuri still had on his pants. Yuuri's gaze was hot and hungry as he stared at him in his undergarments.

Yuuri actually found himself uncertain at that moment of pause, he knew that if he went any further he was not going to stop again. He cupped wolfram's face in his hands and kissed him carefully; afraid anything might shatter this moment. He knew that sex before marriage was very unheard of in this world, old as the rule was it was still held but as he stared into the heavily lidded gaze of Wolfram von Bielefeild something tugged at his heart. This was worth it and maybe just maybe _his other side_ would feel the same and this could me more…

Carefully he pushed Wolfram down onto the bed so he was flush against him, able to feel every contour of his body against is own. The smell of roses and the light masculine musk was intoxicating. It was all he do not to rip off all remaining clothes and take the blond right there. He nibbled his way from Wolfram's mouth, down his jaw line while a finger rubbed over his chest, teasing a pink nipple. Wolfram laced his hands though his dark locks when Yuuri's head suddenly dipped down to lick his now taut nipple. Closing his eyes, Wolfram groaned in pleasure as the Moau teased him.

Wolfram couldn't think straight as he watched Yuuri savoring his skin. He looked as if he were tasting euphoria. His body burned in waves of desire, the Maou truly was spectacular. His eyes were hooded and dark, well darker than they usually were. There was something so powerful about being touched so intimately by the Maou and yet his touch was tender, he could tell he was being gentle with him. His head only buried deeper into the pillows as Yuuri's fingers dipped under the thin material of his undergarments so he could caress his swelling length.

Wolfram moaned at the sensation of Yuuri's callous fingers over the smooth skin of his erection as he caressed him. By all means he should be ashamed of what they were doing, by law, a law he always followed, he should not be doing this. But somehow watching the darker haired male caress and touch him in places no one else had he seemed to swell with power. A man like the Maou so hungry for him. It was unimaginable.

Yuuri shifted so he was leaning on his elbows and looked up at Wolfram with a hot, devouring gaze. He still wore his pants while Wolfram was completely nude before him. There was still a bit of doubt in the blond, he could tell but it was overshadowed by his desire.

Wolfram chew on his bottom lip as Yuuri nudged his legs apart, his breath warm on his thigh. Shaky hands reached down to run though his dark untamed locks, a soft smile tugging on the bond lips until Yuuri took him into his mouth. Wolfram hissed in pleasure as his legs trembled and went weak. The Maou devoured him; there was no other way to describe it. His mouth and tongue licked and teased him until his world spun and it felt like up was down and down was up and when he came it was forceful and hard. Yuuri took pleasure in the sounds of Wolfram's release and the taste of it. He savored ever drop, nothing was wasted.

Yuuri kissed his way up Wolfram body until he was at his lips which he captured in another scorching kiss. A look of pure bliss and satisfaction shine though those large emerald pools. He took Wolfram's slightly shaky hand and led it down to his throbbing erection. Wolfram swallowed as his hand cupped around Yuuri's length though his pants. Short curls teased the palm of his hand as he kneaded him. Yuuri growled deep in his throat at the attention he was getting, his already hard length twitching within the blonds' grasp.

Cupping Wolfram's face he kissed him, hard while his fingers worked him over once more before pulling away to stand and jerk off his pants, his manhood standing proud and erect. Wolfram couldn't help but gape, the Maou went _commando_! Tossing the now unnecessary clothes to the side Yuuri made his way over to a small chest near the bed and pulled out a bottle. It was glass, the liquid inside a light pink color. Wolfram's stomach flipped at what he knew was to come next.

Crawling back into bed Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the hips and turned his back to his front. Looking behind him Wolfram met his dark gaze, "Are you alright with this?" The Maou's voice was husky, clouded with lust yet he wanted to make absolutely sure this was alright with Wolfram. His only answer was to lean back and kiss his Maou full on the lips, hard.

The bottle of oil was uncorked, a gracious amount of oil spilling into the Maou's palms. The room was suddenly filled with a sweet mind numbing sent moments before a single finger entered Wolfram from behind. He cried out, his back arched into the other's touch. Before long one finger turned into two and then three and when the cries of pleasure from the blond only got louder, more demanding did he know he was ready. All fingers were removed, Wolfram whimpered in protest, before he silenced him in one fluid motion. Yuuri plunged deep inside and Wolfram cried out in sweet pleasure at the sensation of his Maou filling him.

Because it was a first for the both of them Yuuri stilled once he was all the way in, giving them both a chance to adjust. And then he moved again. He leaned forward so he could kiss wolfram while he thrust himself deeper. Everything else faded away for Wolfram, all he could feel was Yuuri and all he wanted to feel was Yuuri. All five of his senses were engulfed in him and it was the most powerful thing he ever felt.

Yuuri was surprised at how soft the solider felt under him, he had heard about his arrival weeks ago and even witnessed some of his fiery outbursts. Wolfarm was very passionate person, probably why he was a fire user, it suited him well. That's why he was surprised when he didn't make any demands as he took his time with slow rhythmic strokes. He didn't once try and take over. Instead he leaned back against his chest making the most sensational sounds of pleasure with every stroke he delivered. He had surrendered himself to Yuuri.

Wolfram couldn't breathe from the intensity of it all. This was the most intense experience of his life. All the sex education books be damned, it was nothing like this and he doubt anyone could put into words how he felt right now. His Maou was so thick and hard inside him. So powerful, commanding over him, who was usually the one in control in every other matter. But it did not feel uncomfortable, no, he knew, deep down that he could breakdown his walls around his man and let him take the reins. And when he came this time, it was even more forceful than the last time. His body shook uncontrollably as Yuuri continued to give him even more.

"Hmmm, yes, Wolfram," He purred, "Come for me."

Every stroke the Maou gave the blond only heightened his release. Yuuri kept his grip on Wolfram's hips tight as he quickened his pace, his own pleasure mounting. He quickened his thrusts as he neared his own peak. And when Wolfram turned to face him and laid the sweetest most tender kiss on his lips. It sent him over the edge. Yuuri wrapped him in his arms as he released himself deep inside. Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off Wolfram as his body relaxed.

"That was…wow." Wolfram breathed.

"Hmm, yes it was." Yuuri brought them down as he carefully slipped out and brought him flush against his chest. "Now sleep." He murmured nipping lightly on his lovers shoulder.

C.A.G.E.D

**A/N**: Well how was that? This was my very first KKM fic as I JUST got into the fandom, and when I say JUST I really mean that xD Like I only found the anime two weeks ago, watched all 78eps (in 3 days), 1-3 eps of the OVA and a few chapters of the manga, all in about two weeks xD It was addictive…If I slip up with something let me know.

This chapter and this story all together it a challenge to myself, as KKM is my fist Shounen-ai anime ever and I wanted to see if I could write this kind of fiction. Wooh

Right now this will stand as a 'One Shot' until I can bring myself to write another chapter if at all. Reviews, comments, and _helpful_ critic welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Serenity200

**Title:** The Maou Likes What He Sees

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** Yuuri/Wolfram/Maou?

**Warnings:** No betta reader.

X-Posted at Q-Cliffhanger LJ

**Summary: **A soft smile tugged on his lips; before he leaded down to ravish the blond once more. This time the kiss was hot and was met with just as much need from the blond below him. Wolfram moaned in bliss. The thought of the new Maou being a good kisser never even crossed his mind and yet here he was, finding out first hand, and dear gods did he ever!

C.A.G.E.D

Yuuri moaned low in his throat as he shifted deeper into the covers. Bright rays from the sun outside the one window within the room loomed over his closed lids, tap-dancing over his sleeping form. But the dark haired teen wanted nothing more that to sleep the day away. For the life of him he could not understand why his head throbbed the way it did, why his limbs felt sore or worse, why he had gone to bed naked!

Groaning once more as the sun didn't seem to want to let up Yuuri turned his back to the window, and brushed something warm. Brows knitted together in confusion and half-sleep hands flinched at the new touch. _Odd, what was that?_ Eyes still shut, determined to lull back to sleep after his curiosity was quenched, Yuuri reached out again and brushed his fingers against the warmth he hand felt just moments before.

A satisfied sigh reached his ears and Yuuri froze, eyes flying open to stare at the mop of blond hair a mere inch away from him. Yuuri did not know how long he lay there, his limbs frozen, eye wide, mouth slack in a would be scream peering at the vision before him. Someone was in his bed, and from the visible pale shoulders the covers failed to hide this person was obviously nude as well…at least from the waist up and nothing more, he silently hoped.

All logical thought died as said person choose that moment to awaken and Yuuri could do nothing but gape as thick lashed fluttered against pale skin before revealing bright emerald eyes. Eyes scanned the room for a moment before falling on Yuuri, a small smile gracing slightly pink lips.

"Good Morning, Yuuri."

/_**Kirei**_/ was the only thing that came to his still fogged mind.

That is until his pretty faced angle sat up in bed and stretched, the sheets around its shoulders fell away to revile pale broad shoulders, and a slight muscular yet very much male upper torso. And dear god, was that a naked hip he saw? Charcoal eyes widened to saucers as all color drain away from Yuuri's face and he did the only logical thing he could think of. He screamed like a little girl.

"AHHHHHH!"

The blond flinched at the sound, twisting he fixed Yuuri with a light glare, "What's your problem? And why are you all the way over there? Come back to bed, Yuuri."

/Come back to…bed?/

_FLASH_

_Crawling back into bed Yuuri grabbed Wolfram by the hips and turned his back to his front. Looking behind him Wolfram met his dark gaze, "Are you alright with this?" The Maou's voice was husky, clouded with lust yet he wanted to make absolutely sure this was alright with Wolfram. His only answer was to lean back and kiss his Maou full on the lips, hard._

_FLASH_

_Because it was a first for the both of them Yuuri stilled once he was all the way in, giving them both a chance to adjust. And then he moved again. He leaned forward so he could kiss wolfram while he thrust himself deeper. Everything else faded away for Wolfram, all he could feel was Yuuri and all he wanted to feel was Yuuri. All five of his senses were engulfed in him and it was the most powerful thing he ever felt._

_FLASH_

"_Hmmm, yes, Wolfram," He purred, "Come for me."_

_FLASH_

Yuuri 's grip on the sheet around his midsection tighten as he not only began to remember why he was nude but the reason why his blond companion was too and how those little flashes of limbs mixed within the sheets were sending his stomach into little flips that warmed a certain appendage between his legs.

"NO!" He half growled shaking his head as it dipped down to shield his eyes. He stepped back ever further from the blond who was beginning to get worried about his Maou's morning-after behavior. Hot flesh met cool stone as Yuuri backed himself into a corner and slid down to slump on the floor. Trembling hands reached up to fist into his hands as he shook his head vigorously.

Wolfram for the most part was very confused, what was going on with Yuuri. What was with that pained cry and his sudden backing away…did he, did he regret last night!? In an instant soft emerald eyes hardened as he pushed the remaining sheets from his nude form and pushed himself off the bed and in three long strides stood before the crumbled boy on the floor.

"Yuuri, you, you WIMP!" Hands turned into fists as he bent down to lock his emeralds with onyx. "Don't tell me you regret that, after…after all we did last night."

"I don't like guys."

"**You** jumped _me_, don't you dare forget that!"

"I don't like guys."

"Grr, stop saying that will you." Wolfram groaned reaching out to grab the other boy's shoulders and shake them only for his hands to be slapped away, fearful eyes peering back at him.

Yuuri's mouth worked several time but for the life of him he could not make a sound save for shuddering shallow breaths. Giving up he pulled away from the blonds' grasp and brought the sheets up around him tighter and curled into a tight ball rocking lightly.

Pain flashed within those emeralds before they clouded over and Wolfram stood up, hands limp at his sides. "I see." He murmured turning on his heel and retuned to the bed and curled up as well, his back to the so called Maou.

C.A.G.E.D

Dr. Belma paced the floor of the king's throne room, which was currently vacant save for herself and the king, all other staff and personal guard was dismissed per King Belal's instructions.

Belal was sitting on his throne, legs crossed at the knees, hands folded neatly in his lap, his sharp yet weary eyes following the redhead scientist as she began to leave a path on the carpet.

"I don't see why you're so worried, we have everything under control, Belma, the Maou knows his place."

Belma shot him a glance, her crimson eyes cutting across the room with such intensity the king flinched, "Yes, well, in that perfect world of your yes, all is well. But you put von Bielefeld in the same room with the Maou! You and I both know that he and his brothers have been searching for the Maou since his appearance three months ago. If you had not intercepted their meeting-"

Belal stood then and in three long strides he stood before the good doctor, deep frown on his worn features. "I am very well aware of the situation, and I know the only thing keeping the Maou here is that room and the Esoteric Stones placed within them. Ones that you created just for him." He leaned in close to her, their noses almost touching, but the moment was anything but romantic, in any light. "Are you saying there is something I should be worried about? Is your magic not powerful enough to succumb a weakling of a Maou who can't even tap into his own magic at will?"

"No, that's not it! What I'm sayin-"

"Then I see no other options for failure, if you can control him as he is then that is that." With that King Belal turned on his heal and left the room.

Dr. Belma stood there for a few minutes seething, her hands curling and uncurling into fists until her knuckles turned white before she too left to check on the Maou herself. If no one else was going to look after their investments then she was going to.

C.A.G.E.D

By now both boys had cooled down some, each still in their respective corners of the room: Wolfram on the bed once again in his pink negligee, curled up with the covers his back to the dark haired male while Yuuri stood off to the corner of the room, his black pants around his hips, white button-down shirt thrown over his shoulders still unbuttoned.

That was how Dr. Belma found them as she entered the Maou's chamber. Even if she wasn't a brilliant scientist it would have been easy to sense the tensions in the room, and even more to pick out on what had occurred a few hours before. Smiling to herself she cleared her throat, making herself know to the other occupants of the room.

Yuuri was the first to notice her, dark eyes glancing up in her direction before darting away.

"Saa, Heika, I had no idea you and von Bielefeld would get along, so _well_! Had I know I would have given you a toy sooner." Her shoulders shook as laughter filled the room.

"Toy!?" Wolfram spun around to face the warped doctor, his face twisted into something between anguish and fury. "Is that what this was all about? Why you made me dress in this pink _thing_ and shoved me in a room with this **wimp**!"

"It wasn't like that Belma. I-I didn't use Wolfram-"

"Oh? So you didn't have sex with him last night?"

Yuuri sighed heavily, his shoulder slumping as he averted eye contact. "Y-yes."

"And now you've toss him aside, like a used toy, right?"

"NO! It's not, I'm not, I didn't want." He groaning in frustration, hands fisting though his dark locks.

"It's alright Heika, many kings have had royal consorts in the past long before you arrived."

"Consort." Wolfram paled. "…Yuuri."

He couldn't help it, he turned to face Wolfram the pain in his voice and the deep sadness in his eyes shattered something in the boy king. /_Don't look at me like that. Go back to before…_/ "Shut up, it's not like that at all! You're putting words in my mouth." /_I want to see you smile again, kirei_/

A light blue aura started to pulse around the boy, his dark eyes boring into Wolfram's sad green ones. "Wolfram, you have to understand-."

Belma shifted uneasily as the site of demonic aura the boy king was emitting. She reached out to try and calm him, take control of the situation and above all else she could **not** let his power awaken. "H-Heika, it's alright, no one would blame you. It's only natural, you've been locked up in the room for weeks, and you had to release the stress-"

A powerful blast of pure energy knocked the woman back until her head came in contact with the door. "Heika?"

"Leave us." He said, his voice several tones deeper, more masculine.

"But-"

"I said LEAVE US!" The wave of energy was much stronger this time, so much that the wave of power knocked Wolfram off his feet and the stones embedded within his collar cracked. Gone was the young boy huddling in the corner, confused and uncertain. Now in his place stood the Maou, his presence much stronger, sure of himself, confidant.

Belma knew she could do nothing here and as much as it pained her to leave like this but she had no choice in the matter. It was either leave now or be victim to the Moau's fury. So with a quivering hand on the doorknob she quickly and quietly slipped out the room and down the hall. King Belal needed to know the plan was in grave danger of falling apart.

C.A.G.E.D

Slowly the blue aura died down and with it the boy king seemed to revert back to normal. No words were spoken for some time as Yuuri got his breathing back in control and Wolfram picked himself up off the floor, straightening his gown and crawling back into bed, his back to Yuuri once more.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it, it's not like it means anything, right? I was just a roll in the hay for you right?" His shoulders stiffened. "You didn't even…after… you. I hate you Yuuri! Do you even know what you've done! My honor is gone now, I can never get it back now and I can never show my face to my family again."

Feeling a surge of anger himself Yuuri pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to the blond prince, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing Wolfram to look him in the eye. He was unprepared for the stream of silent tears falling from the young mazaku's eyes. "Ggr, look I said it wasn't like that. Look when I saw you last night I thought you were pretty cute." He felt his cheeks warm and quickly averted his eyes. "You were more beautiful and any woman I'd ha ever seen back home and I was pretty shocked. That's why the other me took over. I didn't know what to do or why you were sent to me and well, he said he did and would help me so I let him." He was nervously twiddling his fingers now, eyes darting about the room at everything by the blond. "I didn't know he was gonna, you know. I don't have control when he takes over, it's like I go to sleep or black out."

Wolfram sat and stared, his tears have long since stopped, yet a look of disbelieve covered his features. "So, if you knew I was a guy and what the 'Maou' was going to do, would you still have done it?"

Yuuri licked his dry lips, his eyes falling back on Wolfram. "I honestly don't know."

Wolfram stood up then, swiftly, causing Yuuri who was right in front of him to stumbled back. "Y-you WIMP! I hate you, both you your sick and twisted personalities! You can both go to hell!" He began to seethe, hand balled into tight first at his sides.

"Hey!"

"I bet you planed this didn't you, you and that Dr. Belma of yours."

"Now wait just a minute!"

"When brother said the new Maou was brought up by humans I should have know you would have been worthless.

"Wolfram!"

"You can't use magic and worst of all your mother was some low-account human-"

That was where Yuuri drew the line, without thinking, he drew his hand back and struck Wolfram von Bielefeld across the left cheek. Wolfram promptly shut up.

A deep voice within Yuuri head chuckled. /**Wow, you sure have balls kid, to propose like that. But you did the right thing.**/

/_Eh_?!/

Yuuri promptly fainted.

"Y-Y-YUURI!"

Notes

I am not happy with this chapter. sigh But I wanted to get something out just to see if I could at all make this work. Yes? No? Tell me your thoughts. Oh and don't forget to peek at me LJ for my fictional works, the link is in my Bio.

Happy Mother's Day everyone

Version 1.0 - 5.10.2008

Version 2.0 – 6.6 2008


End file.
